the_new_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Heir
'The Lost Heir, '''the second installment in the ''Wings of Fire ''series, was published on the first day of January 2013. It features the SeaWing dragonet of destiny, Tsunami, as the main protagonist. Tui T. Sutherland had debated on calling this book ''The Princess Murderers. ''It follows ''The Dragonet Prophecy ''and procedes ''The Hidden Kingdom. This book has only one setting, the Kingdom of the Sea. The title refers to Tsunami, the lost heir to the SeaWing throne. Summary "The Wings of Fire ''saga continues with a thrilling underwater adventure - and a mystery that will change everything! The lost heir to the SeaWing throne is going home at last... She can't believe it's finally happening. Tsunami and her fellow dragonets of destiny are journeying under the water to the great SeaWing Kingdom. Stolen as an egg from the SeaWing royal hatchery, Tsunami is eager to meet her future subjects and reunite with her mother, Queen Coral. But Tsunami's return to the home she never knew doesn't go quite the way she had always imagined. Queen Coral welcomes her with open wings, but their are undercurrents of malice swirling in the waters of the Kingdom. A mysterious assassin has been killing off the Queen's heirs for years, and Tsunami may be the next target. The dragonets came to the SeaWings for protection, but this ocean hides secrets, betrayal - and perhaps even death." -- ''The Lost Heir, ''front flap. Plot Prologue Part 1: The Edge of the Ocean The story begins with Tsunami standing on a beach. Starflight tries to order the others back under the trees, but no one listens to him. Starflight starts to worry about all the dragons looking for them after Glory possibly killed Queen Scarlet. Clay begins rambling on about the tiny fish in the shallow water. Tsunami and Starflight then get to arguing, to which Sunny reacts by asking Clay to intervene. Glory then teases Clay about him being a "bigwings." Clay explains that they should get to the SeaWings as fast as possible, to be safe. Sunny starts to hear wingbeats and warns the others, but they don't listen until Starflight exclaims he hears them as well, and also smells fire. He then dashes for the shade of the trees. Tsunami dives into the water upon seeing a patrol of SkyWings approaching. Sunny chases after Starflight and Clay finds a mud shelf to hide in, while Glory camouflages herself to look like the sand. The SkyWings shoot past, but the last one stops and looks around. Tsunami, thinking he saw Sunny, attacks the dragon. Clay comes to Tsunami's aid soon after she attacked, and helps dragon the SkyWing into the ocean. After the solder passes out, Tsunami and Clay haul him onto the beach. There, Clay tries to revive him, much to Glory's displeasure. The others soon arrive and reprimand Tsunami for attacking the solder. Starflight then asks Tsunami and Clay to get a fallen tree, which they place on the solder's shoulders. They cover his eyes with leaves and fly inland, "just in case." As they leave, Tsunami casts a longing glance over her shoulder at the sea. She feels bad that the dragonets are annoyed with her and they start listening to Starflight. Four days later, Tsunami wakes up on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She contemplates the recent events concerning Starflight. Then, she dives into the ocean. She fights the current to the next island, where she spots another SeaWing. She stalks him and watches as he interacts with another SeaWing. The second SeaWing then leaves and Tsunami catches up to the first one. He seems startled to see her. Tsunami points to the surface, and the SeaWing flees. Tsunami gives chase and pins him after he head-slams a whale. The dragon flashes his stripes at Tsunami. Tsunami responds in kind, causing the dragon to look confused. She swims towards the surface. The SeaWing follows momentarily, then flashes his stripes again. Tsunami imitates him, and he lunges for her. Tsunami then attacks him, and flies back to her friends. The SeaWing follows her and asks what is wrong. Tsunami says that he attacked her, but he denies the accusation. He then says Tsunami said that she likes him. He claims that Tsunami said, quote, "''Hey sparkling teeth, I totally love three of you claws but not the others, and I wish your nose was a herring so I could eat it, and also, your wings sound like sharks snoring." ''Tsunami laughs at this. The SeaWing tells her to leave because he thinks that a SeaWing that doesn't know Aquatic, is not a SeaWing. Then, he attacks Clay, whom he assumed was an enemy. Tsunami then sets him straight for a few points, (after Sunny tries to stop the SeaWing) by telling him that they are the dragonets of destiny. '' The SeaWing introduces himself as Riptide. He asks about Webs and Tsunami explains a few things. He then offers to go get Queen Coral, but Tsunami refuses, saying, "How would she feel if you told her you met her missing daughter, and did not bring her to the palace?" Riptide protests, but again, Tsunami insists on bringing her friends. Riptide then uses seaweed to blindfold Clay and Sunny. Then, the six dragons fly over the sea and towards the Summer Palace. They meet Shark, Tsunami's uncle, Queen Coral's brother and Chief of Defense. Tsunami acts defensive towards him. Shark then orders the solders to kill the dragonets and bring Tsunami to the Palace. Tsunami knocks one solder out of the air and forces Shark to bring all of them to the Palace. They swim underwater for a long time, surfacing occasionally to breathe in a semi-aquatic tunnel entrance, modified for "Queen" Blister's rare visits. Part 2: Into the Deep As Tsunami emerges from the water, she notices all the blue and green faces staring at her. She remembers the swirl patterns along her wings that Riptide had told her about earlier, and lights them up. She then tries an "I'm home!" speech, but ends up embarrassing herself. Riptide leads the dragonets to the top of the 'visiting' pavilion, a stone structure, twelve stories tall. Each level, Riptide explains, has a different purpose. At the top level, Riptide informs the dragonets that a animus SeaWing designed it by animating the stone to grow into it's shape. Minutes later, Queen Coral arrives.Tsunami is thrilled to see her mother, but is shocked to see another dragonet with royal stripes on her wings with the queen. Riptide tells Tsunami that the dragonet is her sister, Anemone. Tsunami growls at Starflight and asks why he didn't know about Anemone. He claims that the scroll, The Royal Lineage of the SeaWings: From the Scorching to the Present, ''was old and outdated. Glory notices this, and comments on the situation. Before Tsunami can even react, Queen Coral lands and embraces her, quoting the homecoming scene from ''The Missing Princess. ''Anemone complains that her claws hurt. Queen Coral then explains to Anemone, that Tsunami is the dragonet she lost six years ago. Tsunami introduces herself, and Queen Coral asks about Webs. Queen Coral notices Clay, and proceeds to yell saying, "WHY IS THERE A MUDWING IN MY SUMMER PALACE?" Tsunami explains by saying that Clay is her friend, as a dragonet of destiny. Queen Coral then orders the guards to place the dragonets in Blister's cave with a guard. Queen Coral tells Tsunami that the dragonets will be fine. Tsunami tells Queen Coral about how Webs never took he to the ocean or taught her aquatic. Outraged, Queen Coral states that she will execute him. Queen Coral gives Tsunami a strand of smooth white pearls, claiming, "I have to start making up for all the gifts I missed giving you." Tsunami notices dark stains on Queen Coral's claws. Queen Coral calls them, "The perils of my job! Well, my hobby anyway. My art you might call it." Queen Coral then takes Tsunami to the 8th level of the pavilion, the library. Queen Coral then introduces Tsunami to Whirlpool, claiming that he will make a fine king someday. Tsunami then notices Anemone hiding a hopeful expression, and wonders how many questions the dragonet could clear up. Queen Coral says that she loves to write, and gives Tsunami four scrolls 'for her to read tonight.' One of them is ''The Missing Princess. ''Tsunami then informs Queen Coral that scroll is her favorite. "Really?" Queen Coral asks delighted, "I wrote it for you!" Just then, a SeaWing baring a resemblance to Shark appears. Queen Coral identifies her as Moray, Tsunami's cousin. Moray kisses up to the queen for a moment before explaining that there is a dead SkyWing a few islands from the Summer Palace. Queen Coral immediately goes to see the body, with Shark, Moray, Tsunami, Anemone, and one other dragon, Piranha, close behind. When they reach the island, Tsunami is exhausted. She then looks down at the dead dragon. Shock quickly subsides to disbelief. The dead SkyWing is Kestrel. Someone had clearly murdered her. Tsunami is met with conflicting thoughts all the way back to the Summer Palace. She decides to go see her friends tomorrow and tell them everything then. Queen Coral returns from a war meeting. Anemone following, still strapped into her harness. The three SeaWings fly to a waterfall and swim under it. There is an underwater bedroom. Tsunami collapses onto her bed and falls asleep. She wakes up the next morning to find Anemone watching her. Startled, Tsunami fears that Anemone was about to kill her. Anemone signals for her to be quiet, then says something to her in Aquatic, forgetting that Tsunami never learned to speak the underwater language. Anemone tries again, then remembers, frustrated. Tsunami inspects the harness, which she guessed grew with her. Anemone signals for Tsunami to follow her to the surface, which Anemone is barely able to reach. She expresses her relief that Tsunami is home, claiming that, "Maybe you can make her less crazy, or maybe she'll set me free now that she has you." Anemone claims that she is happy that she no longer has to marry Whirlpool, but Tsunami says no to the prospect of marrying ''that ''dragon. She also states that she does not have time to get married. Tsunami asks a few more questions, which Anemone hurriedly answers so that the two sisters can return to their bed before the queen wakes up. When Queen Coral does awaken, she gives another strand of pearls to Tsunami, these purple and oddly shaped. The three of them then go to the Council meeting at the 6th floor of the pavilion. Tsunami is given the pool marked, 'Dragonet Care' to sit in, as it's occupants, Tortoise, is absent. After embarrassing herself by eating before the queen's permission, Queen Coral begins to discuss about rescuing Gill, the SeaWing king. Unknown by the Council or the queen, he was killed by Tsunami in the SkyWing arena. Tsunami soon learns after confession of Queen Coral, Gill was Tsunami's father. She feels incredible guilt after the meeting is dismissed, wanting to be alone. But Whirlpool insists on giving her an Aquatic lesson. After learning nothing from it, she goes out to the island that looks like a dragon's skeleton, and meets Riptide there. He gives her a proper lesson, and she returns to the palace. While swimming through the tunnel, a dragon attacks her. She manages to fight of her attacker, but didn't see who it was. Riptide shows up and asks if she is okay. In Aquatic, she says, 'all right' and heads in to alert her mother. Queen Coral is reading to a bored Anemone about how she chose Gill to be her husband. Tsunami informs her about how someone attacked her, and the queen's rage turns to fear. Fear that her eggs are in danger. She gathers her council and they head to the Deep Palace. They head inside to the hatchery. Tsunami sees the statue of Orca, which she knows is her dead sister. She hears the queen's roar of fury and sees the limp body of a blue hatchling. Queen Coral exits the hatchery and Tsunami picks up the last female egg, believing and swearing to protect it. Queen Coral is attacking the failed 'Dragonet Care' council member, Tortoise. She kills Tortoise, and Whirlpool frantically points to Tsunami. The queen swims over to Tsunami, and beckons her to hand it over, but Tsunami refuses, flashing her stripes to say, ''I will protect. ''Queen Coral heads to the surface with Anemone and Tsunami, and they argue about the egg. The queen eventually gives in and Tsunami gets a harness for the egg, but it doesn't fit. Anemone touches it, and it shrinks to the egg and Tsunami's size. Tsunami swims back to the Summer Palace in a storm, worried about her friends. She gets lost, but eventually finds Riptide, who shows her the way. She meets up with her friends in the caves and finds someone has chained up Clay. She convinces some guards to hand her the key to unlock the chains, and they fly to a dryer cave. Tsunami gives Sunny the egg to keep it warm with the body heat that all SandWings posses. The dragonets awake to a SandWing watching them sleep. The SandWing is Princess Blister, one of the rival sisters. The dragonets come to breakfast after Blister convinces Queen Coral to let them come. Tsunami loudly announces that Lagoon and Shark disobeyed the queen, getting them locked in the underwater dungeon. They then talk about Kestrel, who Tsunami forgot to mention to her friends about. In the commotion, Blister backs Tsunami up by saying it could be shocking to see the dead body of someone you knew. And then she said, ''"Especially when you've wanted to slash her throat once or twice in a lifetime - right, Tsunami?" . Tsunami wonders how Blister knew that Kestrel's throat was slashed when only a stabbing was mentioned. Starflight also caught Blister's mistake. Blister then wants to see their "secret weapon" and Tsunami follows them. Whirlpool borrows a strand of pearls from the queen and asks Anemone to make the it crawl across the room. On her second try, she obeys, and Tsunami realizes that she is an animus. Blister and Queen Coral go off to talk privately, and Anemone makes the pearls go over the ledge, causing Whirlpool to follow. Anemone explains that every time an animus uses their powers, they loose a little bit of themselves, and she was scared of that happening. Blister and Queen Coral finished their conversation, but they heard a noise from the canopy up above. Blister flies up to see what the noise is, and grabs a dragon, Webs, out of the canopy, leaving a hole. Queen Coral is still angry at Webs, and attacks him, throwing him off the edge. Tsunami finds herself trying to save him, and Clay helps. They land on the library level, and the dragonets follow. Queen Coral asks why Tsunami would save him, and she lies by saying she thought he'd be useful to get information out of about the Talons of Peace. Webs wakes and forces him to tell her how he got into the hatchery. He said that he'd drugged the guards with the help of his wife. Queen Coral said she had suspected Webs' wife and she had been transferred to battle duty. And she also says, "Too bad that first battle was such a bloodbath." ''The queen now wanted information about the Talons. Tsunami was upset that Queen Coral didn't care that a dragonet's life was ruined, and only that he had stolen ''her egg. Starflight then says that Webs saved Tsunami's life by stealing her egg, because she would have been murdered as well. Urchin then comes in and announces that they found a dragon who might have been working with Webs. They bring him in, and its Riptide. Tsunami admits that she has been taking Aquatic Lessons with Riptide, and not Whirlpool. Queen Coral suspects that he is working for the talons and Tsunami claims it's a lie. Blister cuts in and says that Riptide and Webs were working together to kill the heirs to the throne and use Tsunami as a bargaining chip. The queen is excited by this idea, and believes it. Starflight then explains that it wouldn't work, because the murders began two years before they stole Tsunami's egg, and Webs couldn't have flown their and back every time he wanted to kill a dragonet. Queen Coral and Tsunami make a deal; the queen would let Riptide go if Tsunami caught the murderer. Tsunami realizes Blister wants Webs dead, but for unknown reasons. Part 3: Out of the Egg Tsunami is in the pitch-black hatchery. She hears a scraping noise, and notices Orca's statue moving. The statue attacks her and cuts one of her gills. It then steps on her, and breaks some of her ribs. Tsunami fights out and yanks out its eyes, which has no effect. She grabs the narwhal spear while it looks for its eyes. The statue attempts to walk over her to the egg as Tsunami realizes that an animus enchanted the statue. While she is thinking, the statue leaps at her and Tsunami stabs the spear into its chest. She notices that it crumbles a bit, and gets an idea to trap it. She lodges the spear into the statue's mouth, and jammed the other end of the spear into a crevice. The statue attempts to escape but Tsunami grabs the egg just as it cracks open. A little green head with dark eyes blink at Tsunami, and she says hello in Aquatic. She swims over to the door and opens it. A statue freezes. Tsunami has a theory of who enchanted it; she believes it was Orca. Later, Tsunami names the newly hatched dragonet, Auklet. Tsunami questions Starflight of why he's favoring Blister all of the sudden, and he doesn't answer. Queen Coral, Anemone, and Blister arrive saying Orca's statue is destroyed. Tsunami still believes that Shark is the one that attacked her in the tunnel. Clay says that they are leaving, but Blister claims that she wants them to choose her as the SandWing Queen. She nearly says that the NightWings want her, but she corrects herself. Blister nearly says to Queen Coral that Tsunami killed Gill, but Starflight interjected by saying that Blister was the one that killed Kestrel, and doesn't care about the queen's daughters at all. Queen Coral, unsure of whom to believe, scoops up Anemone and Auklet and flies away after she ordered the guards to take the dragonets. The dragonets are thrown in prison. The prisons are islands with water flowing from the ceiling around them. In the water are large eels that the prisoners are afraid of getting shocked by. Tsunami tries to question about them to Starflight, but he can't remember. Glory says that they can shock a dragon and kill them, if charged. Sunny says that she hears wingbeats, and Glory spots someone. It turns out to be an unharnessed Anemone, and for Tsunami, Anemone enchants a spear to find her attacker. Who it was was shocking, Whirlpool. He is impressed by Anemone's enchanting skills, and admits that he wanted Tsunami dead so that he could marry Anemone. Then, he muses that he could marry Auklet, and inform Blister of the "development" of Anemone's powers. Anemone swings the spear against Whirlpool's head and he falls into the moat. Anemone didn't mean to do it, she was just angry. The eels gave out a full shock that killed him. Tsunami takes a chance and jumps through the waterfall. Then, she opens the cage and frees them. She then asks Anemone to come with them, but she refuses. Sunny hears more wingbeats, and a firebomb is dropped through the canopy. Tsunami then frees Riptide and Webs. Crocodile, a MudWing, claims that she followed Webs to the Palace. She has brought an army with her from Burn's alliance. Glory shoots venom in her eyes, killing her. Tsunami spots her mother and Anemone, who are throwing scrolls in the water to keep them from burning. Riptide joins in the defense of the Palace. The dragonets escape the Palace, but as they do, Blister stabs Webs with her tail. She misses his heart, but it's still poisonous. Tsunami has an idea to go to the RainWings. The chapter ends with her thought, "So the Kingdom of the Sea wasn't my home after all, I wonder if anywhere ever will be." Epilogue Morrowseer and Blister are discussing the future of the dragonets. Nautilus is called down from the sky, and he tells them of The Backup Plan. Blister thought Tsunami was very annoying, and Morrowseer is disappointed about Tsunami. Trivia The first two books have ended with the main protagonists thinking a phrase. -- Even thought the text suggests that Tsunami has a swirling star pattern on her wings, the cover doesn't show them. -- Even though The Dragonet Prophecy ''says that Tsunami has translucent, green eyes, the cover has them as pale blue. -- ''The Lost Heir ''is one of the books that has the main protagonists not in the air on the cover, the others being ''The Dark Secret ''and ''Winter Turning. -- Even though the guide shows SeaWings with square-shaped stripes on their underscales, the cover shows them as oval. This could be due to her royal blood, or that it varies from dragon to dragon. -- Though the guide shows SeaWings with a wave to their horns, Tsunami's horns on the cover lack that wave, but instead, curve upwards. This could also be because Tsunami is not yet full grown. Gallery Tsunami.jpg|Tsunami with her Pearls TLH.png|The Lost Heir Uk Cover - TLH.PNG|Uk THL Cover TLH German cover.PNG|TLH German Cover Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Canon Category:Females Category:Books Category:Available Books